The Jinx's Perfect Gift For The Perfectionist
by SpongeGuy
Summary: Milo wants to get the perfect gift for Amanda's birthday, but can he do it in time? And will Amanda cope without her love? Set in "The Jinx and The Perfectionist" AU. Requested by ArendAlphaEagle.


**Disclaimer: **The following work is in the "Jinx and The Perfectionist" AU, and has nothing to do with my regular Milo Murphy's Law Work. This was a request from ArendAlphaEagle. Enjoy!

* * *

The floorboards continued to creak ever so… "Melodiously", as Milo paced around his room for the 100th time in the last 5 minutes.

His mind was racing, a storm of thoughts, feelings, and actual rain (Murphy's Law strikes again) raging over him.

He was in a furor, trying desperately to come up with anything. Anything!

What would she like?

No. What would she love?

What would make her birthday the best one ever?

What would make her happy? Happier? Happiest!

In short: What would be the perfect gift for someone like Amanda Lopez?

That was the question that rattled around Milo's brain as he paced around the room for the 120th time now.

"Come on Milo… Think! New clothes? No, come on, as if I could shop for clothes! Besides, she seems to wear the same thing every day. Books? Not enough, and I need something special! I haven't heard her mention a single book to me in particular. Cake!... What am I saying?"

He stopped and scratched his chin.

"Wait!", he suddenly said, seemingly having an idea.

"Well?", Melissa and Zack, who were sitting on his bed, asked.

"…Nothing, I just hoped that pretending I have an idea will give me an idea.", Milo said, and returned to his pacing.

Zack collapsed on the bed.

"You guys have anything?", Milo asked, hoping for some sort of good news.

"Sorry, Milo. I've got zilch. We only came up with presents for her because she specifically told us what to bring.", Melissa said apologetically.

She wished she could help him, but she couldn't come up with anything. Which really annoyed her, because she wanted Milo to win over Amanda almost as much as he did.

Best friends do that sort of stuff. It's in the job description.

"You know her, Milo. Are you sure you can't come up with anything?", Zack asked, exhausted. His brain hurt from thinking up of nothing.

Well, that and all the chocolate milk he had had before. He seriously had to stop chugging down 84 cups after breakfast.

Milo stared at the floor sadly.

"(Sigh). I can't come up with anything! Anything! It's either not good enough, or not special enough, or too llamay."

"I don't know.", Doofenshmirtz passed by Milo's room. "Who wouldn't want a Llama for a birthday present?"

"People who are allergic to Llamas?", Melissa suggested.

"Llama-Phobes?", Zack suggested.

"Normal people?", Sara suggested from her room.

"And Amanda. She's not big on them since I told her about "The Llama Incident".", Milo explained.

"Oh. Well, I tried.", Doof said and he went downstairs to crash on the couch.

Milo sat down on the floor looking utterly lost.

"What am I going to do? The party is today and I still have nothing! Oh, Amanda will be so sad!", Milo moaned.

Melissa and Zack exchanged a worried glance and went to sit down next to Milo.

"Oh, don't worry buddy! You'll figure something out!", Zack stated, trying to cheer Milo up.

"You always do. Come on, Milo! I know you won't let Amanda down! You got this!", Melissa said encouragingly and she gave his hand a squeeze.

Milo smiled at his friends, and they shared a group hug on the floor.

"Thanks guys! You're right! I'll come up with something! Murphy's never give up!", Milo said with newfound determination.

He would not let Amanda down.

He would get her the perfect gift.

No matter what.

* * *

"Wake up, cariño!"

Amanda Lopez, officially 14 years old, woke up at exactly 6:01 and 8 seconds. She missed her alarm (for the first time in 7 months), and was still sleeping.

The light shone in from the window, making her face glisten and sparkle.

She woke up with almost a start.

She looked at her alarm clock, and then up at her Dad, who smiled proudly at her.

"Papi! I cannot believe I didn't wake up on time! How foolish of me!", Amanda said in disbelief.

Amanda's father just laughed and kissed his treasure on the forehead.

"And good morning to you too, Novio.", he joked.

Amanda smiled back, and kissed him back on the cheek.

"Happy birthday!", he said as they embraced.

"Oh, it will be!", Amanda said determindly as she got out of bed and in to her day clothes in exactly 15 seconds.

"I have everything planned out, as usual! We should be expecting guests at 12:30 sharp!", she said as she took out her binder.

"That is, if they arrive on time.", she said with a hint of annoyance and stress. Some people seemed to think that "12:30 sharp" meant "14:58, because I took two wrong buses and I got a little peckish."

Fashionably late is not a valid excuse, Chad!

"Well, I better start on that cake!", her father said, and shut the door.

Amanda sat down, and put her relaxing music on.

"Holiday Dream" from "SpongeBob Squarepants" started playing, it's soothing melody filling the room as Amanda filled her mind with the guest list.

"Lydia should arrive at 12:30 because I asked her too, so she's taken care of! Mort is on Chad and Bradley duty, so they should arrive on time, as long as Mort doesn't get distracted by a butterfly or something… Ok, so they'll be late. But maybe not too late."

Amanda marked them off with her color coded marker.

"Melissa and Zack should arrive around 5 minutes later, and Joni will follow soon after, probably with some sort of horrific injury. I'll have the ambulance on speed dial. That only leaves…"

And suddenly, Amanda dropped her marker as she remembered a crucial fact: Milo was coming to her birthday for the first time ever.

While Melissa and Zack were new guests too, they were easy to plan for. But Milo, the boy with Murphy's Law, who she may also have a bit of a crush on?

That was… Harder.

What if the cake exploded and rocketed into outer space, fell into the big red spot and, because of this, lost its icing? What if a T-Rex and a Robot got into a fist fight on her lawn, and the loser ruined all the decorations out of spite? What if the appetizers ran out too quickly? WHAT WOULD SHE DO?!

And worst of all…

How would she deal with her feelings for him?

It would her first birthday party with him as her… Sort of boyfriend (the two were still not there. He hadn't even taken her out on a date yet).

But Amanda was still stressed out about it.

What would she do?

Would she dance with him? Is that too much? Would she kiss him? No, the first kiss was planned a long time now. It would have to wait.

Does he know what to get her for a present? Would it get destroyed on the way?

Milo knew his way around disasters, true, but things could still go wrong!

And Amanda was not prepared for her birthday to go wrong!

She took a few breaths of fresh air, and tried to calm herself down.

She laid down on the bed, and let the soothing Hawaian melodies sweep through her like the ocean waves of the sandy beaches of an island.

She closed her eyes.

Milo… Was too special, to wonderful and too caring to let something like that happen. He'd get her a great gift, he'd keep it safe with his life, and the moment he'll enter the room, all her stress and fear will disappear.

'Cause he'll be there.

Of course, he might run late. That's just how Murphy's Law worked.

And while she hated the idea of starting without him, she knew she could wait.

And no Murphy's Law in the party for a while would give her time to plan!

"…But he better come quick. I can't bear to be without him.", she thought.

She left the room to start the day.

* * *

12:15. Through the busy streets of Danville, Milo ran like a boy possessed, searching for a present for his beloved Amanda.

He had managed to come up with three options for her when his mind was on overdrive before, and he was going to make them work no matter what!

Nearly smashing the door to pieces when he ran in, only for it to really smash into pieces after that because a Viking suddenly came in and smashed it with a mace, Milo walked in to the pet shop with a hopeful heart.

Surely Amanda would love a pet! Something to love and caress and cuddle! She'd be so happy to schedule its day, and take it to methodical, organized walks, and occasionally, allow it to sit on her lap (but not too occasionally, since it would make her clothes dirty).

Milo was sure, no, convinced it was the perfect gift!

And with that conviction, he approached the pet shop manager.

"Hi…", he began, but he didn't see a name tag.

"Ray", went the manager who was apparently named Ray.

Well, not apparently, since that is his name.

…Moving on.

"Oh! Ray! You didn't have a name tag, so I didn't know. Thanks for telling me, though!", Milo answered cheerfully.

"Yeah, because my name means so much.", Ray said.

"…It does, no?", Milo asked, confused.

"No, it doesn't. I'm just an extra, a background character that you just so happened to meet since the author didn't have any characters we know for the role of Pet Shop Manager. Since you have plot to get back too, I will be strung aside. Maybe I'll accept your payment. Maybe my shop will burn to the ground. Maybe I'll exhibit an odd quirk, like breaking the fourth wall. But none of it matters. I'll be forgotten as soon as I entered, and never again will I feel the sun, or take a breath of fresh air. Never will I star in a story, or sing a song, or feel the loving touch of someone I love. Never will I hold any importance. Never will I feel again. Because the moment you leave this shop, the moment you do, I will be gone. And there's nothing I can do, but stop… To feel the sun, one last time."

Ray the pet shop manager suddenly pointed at 3 different animals who just so happened to be in cages close to each other to make the plot roll along more smoothly.

"Those are the animals you're interested in. Don't ask me how I know. Don't ask me anything."

He started to leave.

"Leave the payment on the counter."

He opened the pet shop door.

He felt the sun one last time.

"Don't cry for me… I'm already dead."

And just like that, Ray disappeared, never to appear again.

Never to feel the sun again.

Beat.

Milo, totally confused, left the money on the counter and went over to the pets.

He leaned down, and was met with a friendly, fluffy beagle who began licking him all over.

Milo laughed at the silly puppy, who gazed at him with pleading eyes.

"A friendly puppy with the same energy as Amanda… Why, it must be the perfect present! He'd make her so happy!", Milo said with glee, pleased that he found the perfect present so quickly.

Milo let him out of the cage, and the puppy began running all over the place, making a bit of a mess.

Milo ran after him, picking things up that fell from the shelves.

Elliot walked in, the permanent frown on his face becoming worse due to seeing Milo.

"What's going on? I can hear chaos, and that means Milo! Well, actually, chaos means "Complete disorder and confusion" or "Behavior so unpredictable as to appear random, owing to great sensitivity to small changes in conditions", so… Yeah, it doesn't mean Milo, but it also kind of does!", Elliot stated, and he started to lecture Milo.

"Oh, hey Elliot! Sorry, but this little puppy accidentally made a bit of a mess, so I'm cleaning it up.", Milo explained as he put the puppy back in his .

"A likely story! You clearly did this on purpose, like all of the horrible messes in this town! Someone should do something about you!", he said cruelly, but suddenly, a group of 50 foot tall ducks, dressed as American footballers and Vikings ran over him and carried him off to the sun.

Milo started to go towards Elliot, but Elliot shouted out "Don't try to save me, you'll make it worse!", as he got blasted off into space.

Milo looked at the puppy, who was still panting excitedly at Milo.

"Aww! Aren't you a friendly one? I'd love to get you… But I don't think you fit my friend.", Milo admitted sadly.

"Amanda would surely like someone less… Slobbery and messy. Sorry, pal."

The Puppy whined, but accepted his fate and went back to his place.

Milo went over to the second pet, a Ragdoll kitten. The kitten at first seemed perfect: Calm, lazy, soft and pretty. It might not do much, but it could offer Amanda comfort in lonely nights when the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

How he'd love to remove it!

Maybe this kitty was the way!

But the moment Milo reached for it, it scratched and hissed like a mad cat!

And when the cage was accidentally opened…

Milo, after bandaging his face and wiping the blood off his chin, put the kitty back in its cage.

"Sorry, little kitty. Maybe if Amanda needs to wipe out an entire alien army, but right now, you might be a… Bit much for her.", Milo said as he carefully closed the cage door, the kitty still hissing at him as if he was someone horrible, like an axe murderer or someone who doesn't like Toy Story.

Like, what's not too like? THOSE FILMS ARE PERFECT! WOODY IS JESUS! AND MR. POTATO HEAD IS HOT…

(If you don't like Toy Story, that's totally ok. I'm just joking) J

Milo went over to the third cage.

A llama.

Milo looked at the audience with a dry expression.

"Yeah, no.", Milo said, and he kept looking.

But no matter what animal he saw, no matter how much he wanted it to work, they all weren't good enough! Too snobby, too yappy, too simple, too sharky… None of them were good enough.

None of them were perfect.

And someone as perfect as Amanda deserved only the most perfect gift in the world!

So, there was Milo, sitting on the entrance of the shop, with no present.

Not yet, that is.

"Well, whatever the present is, it's definitely not a pet.", he said with a sigh.

Diogee walked in and, seeing that Milo was sad, climed onto his lap.

Milo smiled warmly and ruffled his head.

Diogee barked happily.

"You're right, Diogee! I still have two ideas left! They've gotta work!", Milo said, and he got up determined yet again to do whatever it takes for Amanda.

Translaters Note: Diogee was actually asking Milo what his thoughts were on the dado field of art, but clearly, Milo didn't have the time to converse.

That, or Milo couldn't speak dog.

Probably the former, but what do I know?

Anyway, Milo ran down the street, Diogee at his heels, as they continued the search for a perfect gift for Amanda.

* * *

"Party Streamers with cohesive color scheme: Check!"

"Banners all five feet from the ground outside my house: Check!"

"Utensils all parallel to each other: Check!"

Amanda marked off yet another item on her to do list. She smiled with glee. It was all going perfectly! The cake would soon be done, the guests would arrive soon, the balloons were all the same shape and size…

It was perfect.

But then again, this was Amanda we're talking about.

Amanda looked at her to do list and watch.

Exactly 12:28. The first guest should arrive (as she always did) just on time.

Meanwhile, she had exactly two minutes of free time!

Amanda sat down on a chair and sighed, relaxed.

Since she and Milo had… Grown closer, so to speak, she had been able to find more times in the day to just sit down and relax.

It would be fine.

With him, it definitely would be fine.

Amanda opened her eyes, and saw a broom that was just lying there.

Normally, she'd just put it back in its place and reprimand whoever had just left a broom in an undesignated broom area, but now…

She didn't care.

She took the broom and got close to it.

"Hello. My, you look wonderful this evening! So dashing and brave and… Full of surprises."

She giggled to herself as she did something she would never have done a few months ago.

She bowed before the broom and asked:

"May I have this dance?"

She took the broom, and started to waltz and sway across the room, her heart fluttering at every movement, every step, every breath.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out who she was imagining was the broom.

A genius then left the room, clearly disappointed that he wouldn't be of use.

Amanda twirled the broom, she swung the broom, and she held the broom close to her heart, whispering sweet words of care. How she loved the broom! What she would do for the broom! She would take care of him when he was injured, and cheer him up when he was blue, and show him how perfect life could be if they were together!

And then she dipped the broom to the floor, looking at it with loving eyes.

"Oh, you are simply the best, Milo…", but, as if she was dreaming, Amanda woke up and saw…

A regular old broom.

Amanda dropped the broom, causing a small thud, and sighed.

It just wasn't the same without him.

DING DONG! Went the door bell.

Amanda looked at the door with a face full of hope.

And a bit of chocolate. She may have snuck a candy bar appetizer from the table.

She ran to the door, straightened her clothes, and opened it with much enthusiasm.

"Oh, Milo! I'm so happy you're…"

But it wasn't Milo.

It was Lydia.

"Oh.", Amanda said, and she hung her head in disappointment.

"Hey Amanda! Like, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I am SO excited! My favorite person is 14 years old! It reminds me of when we first met! I was just a wee lass, and you were SO smart and, like, organized! Not that you aren't now! Ooh! If they were making a story about us, and this was our first meeting in said story, then me making that anecdote about our first meeting ever, in our first meeting in a story would be, like, a great help! I don't know who I'm helping, but I'm happy to be of assistance!", Lydia blabbered out, with a smile almost as sunny as her disposition.

She walked in, ignoring Amanda's clear sadness.

"Wow! I got here, like, just in time! I'm sorry I was almost late: I know how much you hate that, and being your bestest best best friend in the whole world, I would never dream of disappointing you! Except that one time I dreamed of disappointing you! That was the worst dream I ever had! But, moving on, I was almost late because I was asleep, and when I woke up, I saw this ant, and I thought, like, if I was an ant, what would that be like? What would be my motivation? What would be my life? And my mind began racing, as you know, and I had this WHOLE script where I'm a working class female ant, struggling in the work force! How cool is that? THE DRAMA! EEEEE! So, I was in the middle of putting my newly born ant babies Ant-Hony Stark, Ant-Onio Banderas and Ant-Onia Fraser into bed, when I saw the time, and I was like, Oh no! I'm gonna be late to my bestest best best friend's birthday party! So, I told my ant husband Ant-On Vanko that I'm sorry, but I've gotta go, and he understood, 'cause he was a supportive and understanding ant-at-home dad, and I told my babies Auntie Amanda needs me, and I got off all fours and ran off to your house! Though I did get distracted by some lovely flowers and a cuteys wutesy butterfly, but then, I saw the time, and ran 5 blocks in 3 minutes, so, if you'll excuse me, I'll go collapse on this floor for 30 seconds."

And so, Lydia collapsed on the floor and regained consciousness.

Amanda laughed at her friends silly antics. Lydia could talk up a storm, but she was a true companion, and Amanda was grateful to have her.

But she still felt bad about Milo not being there.

Lydia then took a huge breath of air, and got up, as if nothing happened.

"Well, I'm here! OH BOY! IT. IS. TOTALLY. AWESOME! You did such a great job, bestie!", Lydia said with a thumbs up, only to finally notice Amanda's sad frown.

Lydia thumb went down and she approached her friend with a comforting arm to the shoulder.

"Oh no. I annoyed you, right? Or did something go wrong with the preparations? Whatever you need, I'll do it now!", Lydia said, saluting like a soldier in the Amanda Army (which she insisted on forming despite Amanda's refusal).

Amanda smiled weakly.

"At ease, soldier. I'm fine, just… I really wish Milo was here."

She looked out the door longingly.

Lydia raised her eyebrows and clicked her tongue.

"Ooh! Are you finally gonna admit you've got the hots for him? OH! ARE YOUFINALLY GONNA KISS HIM?!"

Lydia squed in delight and fell on the floor again, content.

Amanda shook her head.

"You know I have a plan for that! No. I just… Really want to see him, that's all."

Lydia got up and realized that it would take more than her sunny nature to lighten Amanda up.

"Oh, don't worry, Amanda! You know Milo: Murphy's Law must be keeping him."

Amanda sighed.

"Actually, he's looking for a present for me. He texted me about it just… 35 minutes ago. But it seems he hasn't found one yet."

She looked out again, as if that just might bring him here.

"I know he'll get the best thing possible, I just hope he gets it here quick! It isn't as fun without him."

Lydia turned to Amanda and used her thumbs to make a pretend smile with her lips.

"Don't sweat it, Amanda! Any minute now, your other guests will arrive, and you'll have cake, and songs, and party games, and it's gonna be GREAT! And then Milo will arrive and it will be even better! Just have some fun, and the time will pass like nothing!", Lydia said, and she got her fingers off of Amanda's mouth.

Amanda laughed.

Man, she loved her friend!

"Oh, Lydia! You really know how to cheer me up! Ok, I'll try."

Soon, other guests followed. Mort appeared with Bradley and Chad in tow ("Sorry it took so long, got distracted by a butterfly"), Joni appeared carrying a cast and a weak smile ("I didn't see the pothole coming, and I guess it didn't like me too much, since it failed to remind me of its existence. Then again, I doubt I would have reminded myself"), and Mr. Drako came (because of course).

"Amanda! This spread is so nice, I could die again!"

Amanda blinked a few times.

"Seriously, is he a vampire or not?", she asked the writer in an annoyed tone.

I shook my head. I mean, how would I know?

Amanda rolled her eyes, but she was enjoying herself. The guests were nice, she had received some very lovely color coded cards ("Oh, Arend sent me such a beautiful one! Thanks, Arend!"), and she was even loosening up a bit.

She had just finished hearing an hilarious anecdote from Crystal (and no, I won't describe her!) when suddenly…

"Ding Dong!"

It had to be him! It was already 13:00! Surely he wouldn't be so late!

…Well, it wasn't impossible, but Amanda wasn't going to let logic ruin her wish!

She ran to the door, straightened herself again, and checked her breath.

Great. She was ready.

"Hi, Milo! I'm so happy to see you!", Amanda said as she opened the door.

But it wasn't Milo.

"As flattering as being compared to Milo is, I'm not him.", Melissa said with a grin.

"I wish I was Milo! I mean, no, no I don't.", Zack said oddly.

Amanda once again looked disappointed.

"Sorry we're so late, Amanda. Turns out you can get lost even without Murphy's Law.", Melissa apologized.

"Oh, it's ok. I'm happy you came. I just… Wanted to see Milo. Where is he?", she asked.

"Last time we checked, he's still going all over town looking for a present for you. Dude's dedicated.", Zack informed her.

Amanda smiled.

"He sure is."

Melissa nodded in agreement, and the three stepped in, but not before Amanda stared out of the door again.

She still felt so empty.

Maybe now that the party could really start, it would be better.

Suddenly, just before she could close the door, Doofenshmirtz ran in.

Amanda tapped her foot impatiently.

"Fashionably late?", he said lamely.

"Just get in.", she said in frustration.

* * *

13:00. I took way more time than he intended, but after avoiding some falling Slushy Dog hot dog signs and some Candace clones that were raining from the sky, he finally reached his intended destination…

"Hi, Milo! Whatcha' doin… In our neighborhood?", Isabella asked sweetly.

She and the other Fireside girls were practicing for their Making Portraits For The Birthdays Of 14 Year Old Girls Who Like Order badges.

How convenient.

Almost as if the author really needed them to be doing that for the situation at hand.

Cough, cough.

Moving on…

"Hi, Isabella! Hi, Gretchen! Hi, Adyson! Hi, Holly! Hi, Katie! Hi, Milly! Hi, Ginger!", Milo greeted, and he stopped to catch a breath.

"Are you ok? Do you need us to earn our "Saving A Local Boy From Collapsing Before A Plot Relevant Birthday" Badge?", Isabella asked, and the other girls readied themselves for deployment.

"No… I'm fine! Whew. I just need some help.", Milo explained.

"Well, whatever it is, we're here to help!", The Fireside Girls said all together, and posed.

They stayed frozen like that for 5 seconds.

"Ok, the audience must have seen that by now. Back to work!", Isabella said, and she and the girls swarmed Milo.

"What do you need, friend?", Isabella asked.

"Well… There's this girl… That I like…"

Isabella hugged him.

"You came to the right Fireside Girl, hon. Girls! Initiate "Operation: Impress Phineas" but, like, not Phineas."

The girls started building a giant church.

"What are you doing?", Milo asked, confused.

"Why, we're building a chapel for your marriage. Tell me, do you prefer a serious priest, or a silly priest?", Gretchen asked with a clipboard.

A priest came in.

"What is the deal with "Till Death Do Us Apart"? What does he have against this couple?", he joked, and a polite smattering of applause was heard.

Milo blushed furiously. He didn't want to marry Amanda!... Yet.

He only dreamed about it every night!

But now wasn't the time!

"Look, Isabella, I need something else! It's Amanda's birthday, and I want to get her the perfect gift!"

Isabella nodded.

"And I tried a few things, but nothing's working! So, I thought, maybe a portrait could help! And I thought, who do I know that can paint? And I thought, you guys are very likely candidates!", Milo explained.

Isabella pointed at their already finished portraits.

"In a very convenient twist of events…"

She gave The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy with a knowing wink.

"We've been working on earning our "Making Portraits For The Birthdays Of 14 Year Old Girls Who Like Order" Patches!"

Ginger showed hers.

"Do you like it?", she asked, a little shyly.

Milo gave her a thumbs up.

"Wowee! This is great, Isabella! You think… You could help me?", he asked, unsure.

"Tell me: Do you love her?", Isabella asked.

Milo answered immediately.

"Yes. With all of my heart."

Isabella smiled.

"Then let's do this!"

She and The Fireside Girls got to work, using a picture Milo had of Amanda on his phone as a model.

Paint was mixed and thrown everywhere, canvases were destroyed, and Buford offered his unique brand of insightful and witty critique.

"It stinks.", he said bluntly and left.

Holly took the painting and threw it into the trash.

"He's right! I could do better!", she said defiantly.

Finally, after much painting, they came up with a few options.

"Now, Milo. Go through them. Is there one you like?"

Milo looked at them all.

"Yeah, I like all of them! Some really nice work, girls!"

The girls beamed with joy.

But Isabella had a hunch.

"Nice, true, but are they GOOD enough? Do they make you feel like they'd make Amanda happy? Are they perfect gifts?", she asked, staring into his soul.

Milo gulped and looked at them all.

They were all very nice…

But not… Enough.

Not for someone like Amanda.

He sighed.

"Sorry, girls. I really want to take one of these, but… I need something more! Thanks, anyway! I really appreciated the help!"

"You're welcome, Milo!", The Fireside Girls replied sweetly.

Isabella took Milo aside.

"Look, I get it. You want the perfect gift. But… Maybe the perfect gift is something… Else."

Milo looked at her, confused.

"Keep looking for a gift, but remember: The best gifts come from the heart. And they're not always what you expect.", she said.

Isabella wasn't sure what Milo should bring.

But she had a hunch.

The question was: Would Milo get it?

* * *

Back in Amanda's house, the party was getting heated up.

"EYE'S ON THE PRIZE, ZACK!", Melissa shouted encouraging.

"NO OUTSIDE INTERVENTION! THIS GAME IS MINE, CHASE!", Bradley retorted, driven to win or die!

"As if! Amanda is going to win, because she is the best, isn't that right, bestest best best friend?", Lydia asked Amanda, she too giving it her all.

Amanda was dizzy, confused, and she couldn't see anything.

She still pinned that tail on that freaking donkey, though!

"WHOO HOO! Team Amanda for the win!", Lydia cheered and high fived Amanda.

"We really don't need to name ourselves Team Amanda, Lydia. It can be Team Amandia! Or Team Lydmanda!", Amanda suggested.

"Or Team Melissa, a perfectly applicable name.", Bradley said, causing Melissa to roll her eyes.

While Lydia launched into a spontaneous victory dance, borrowing from breakdance, waltz and the watusi, Amanda went over to the appetizer table.

The party had, so far, gone off to a hitch! The small talk was cheerful, the party games had been delightful, and no one had spontaneously combusted or needed immediate medical attention!

Everything was perfect!

But Amanda wished that something, anything would go wrong! Maybe if someone tripped, or if the table broke in half, or if a giant frog came in and started to belt out love ballads, it would mean Milo would arrive!

But, he still wasn't there.

Did he not care?

No, of course not! Milo cared! Sometimes too much, she thought, but Milo cared!

He was still looking for a present.

Amanda had to admit, she'd love to see what he'd get for her, but she felt that that might not be enough.

She just felt so… Empty.

The party was fun, but still… She felt empty.

Amanda started to panic! The party had to work, even if Milo wasn't there!

She started to stuff all the chocolate bars in her mouth. Maybe the empty hole will be replaced with chocolate!

But alas, even chocolate couldn't fill the hole in her heart!

Amanda sat down, in the middle of a successful, fun and all around awesome party, and sighed wearily.

A single tear fell from her cheek.

"Oh, Milo.", she thought.

"Please come."

* * *

In the meantime, Milo had just failed with his last plan: Making an entire symphony for Amanda.

He had hired an entire orchestra, a marching band, and he even got Tugiacat and Cool Genius as conductors!

But despite his best efforts, they couldn't come up with a perfect tune.

"I'm really sorry, guys.", Milo apologized profusely.

"It's ok, Milo!", the orchestra, the marching band, Tugiacat and Cool Genius said. "We're sure you'll succeed!"

Milo was less sure of that.

He had run out of ideas. Every single plan, every idea he had had failed.

He had failed Amanda.

Milo felt terrible.

He sat down on a park bench, Diogee by his side, whimpering, and he sighed heavily.

A single tear fell from his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Amanda. I wanted to make you happy… But I failed. I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Martin Murphy fell from the sky.

"Those Bald Eagles never commit to eating me! Guess it's my unimpressive physique. Can't blame them. I wouldn't eat myself, honestly.", Martin admitted, and he suddenly noticed his son sitting on the bench, looking down.

"Hey son. You doing all right?", Martin asked, concerned for his boy.

Milo sniffled for a second, and shook his head.

"Wait, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at Amanda's party?", Martin asked, sitting by his son and putting a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"I can't go."

Martin was confused.

"Why not?"

"Because… I couldn't get her a present. I couldn't find her a perfect gift."

Martin took this in and smiled knowingly.

"But you already have that perfect gift."

Milo looked up in shock.

"I do?"

* * *

Back at Amanda's, Amanda continued to feel horrible. She tried to disguise it, but it had become obvious, and Lydia, Melissa, Zack and Mort tried their best to cheer her up. Bradley and Chad were… Less qualified, but they still tried to show some support.

"Oh, don't worry, Amanda! I'm sure Milo is coming in lightning speed, and will arrive any moment!", Lydia tried to cheer her best friend up, but she knew it was for naught.

"Yeah, Amanda! Milo is just late, is all. Probably being chased by wolves, or zombies, or zombie wolves!", Zack said.

Melissa shoved him.

"Not the time."

Melissa tried to help Amanda.

"Look, Amanda, I know Milo, ok? He is coming. It will take some time, but he is coming. He wouldn't miss this for the world!", Melissa said.

Melissa wasn't sure of many things, but Milo was one of them. He had never let her down, and he would never let Amanda down. The thought was inconceivable to Melissa.

Amanda knew this was true. But she still felt bad.

"This is my fault… He wants to get me the perfect gift. He's probably still looking."

The other kids looked at each other with concern. What could they do?

Suddenly, the doorbell rang again.

"Maybe it's him!", Lydia suggested with hope.

"I doubt it.", Amanda replied, and she was right.

But it was still a happy arrival.

"Sorry we're so late, Amanda! There was some trouble in the financial district, something to do with Zombie Wolves, and then the President nearly died because of some mutated yougurt…"

"So, basically, it was a regular day!"

"Indeed!"

Yep, did you really think Cavendish and Dakota wouldn't appear?

Amanda ran up to Cavendish and Dakota and hugged them, causing the two to become a bit awkward.

"I wasn't sure you'd come! Thank you so much!", Amanda said, grateful.

She had heard of the bravery of the two, and had hung out with them and Milo before.

"It's our pleasure and honor, Amanda!", Cavendish said happily.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we? Besides, you've got a sweet joint!", Dakota pointed out.

Cavendish shoved him.

"Which is not important."

Dakota chuckled.

"I know."

They entered the house, and greeted Melissa and Zack.

"Nice decorating! Are those color coded birthday cards?", Cavendish marveled at the room, clearly impressed.

"I'm glad you noticed! When I'm in charge of a party, it looks like this!", Amanda said proudly.

"And how's the party been so far?", Dakota asked, as Cavendish looked around for Milo.

Where was the little scamp?

"Oh… It's been… Fine.", Amanda said, still very affected by the absence of her beloved Milo.

"Fine?", Cavendish asked bewildered.

But Dakota (who was also looking for Milo) seemed to understand.

"I think I know what's the problem… But tell us first, in case I'm wrong."

Amanda sighed and sniffled once before confessing.

"It's just… Milo isn't here yet."

Cavendish snapped his fingers.

"So that's why I didn't find him! Normally, he'd be all over us!", he observed.

"Yeah, kind of stinks not having a Milo greeting, those are always great!", Dakota added.

Amanda sat down on the floor, still feeling bad.

"Why isn't he here? Is he all right?!", Dakota asked, worried for his friend.

"He must be in danger! Quickly, Dakota! To the rescue!", Cavendish shouted and began to run off, but Dakota stopped him.

"Let's hear her out before we panic, 'kay?", Dakota said.

"All right, but I'm running in place to keep my energy up.", Cavendish said, and he did just that.

"Milo isn't here because he was looking for a "perfect gift" for me. But… It's not the same without him."

Dakota and Cavendish regarded Amanda with sad glances. The poor girl was suffering on her birthday.

The two sat down next to her and put comforting hands on her shoulders.

"Look, Amanda. I think I get the problem…", Dakota began.

"We know Milo. He's probably searching everywhere for something perfect for you.", Cavendish continued.

"And that's great! He's trying his best!", Dakota stated.

"But you can't have the party without him. You can't enjoy yourself without him.", Cavendish said.

Amanda still looked down at the floor.

"So… Maybe…", Dakota started.

"The "perfect gift"…", Cavendish continued.

"Is something… Someone who isn't here.", they finished.

Amanda looked up.

"What?"

* * *

Back at the bench…

"What's the perfect gift, Dad? You can't just say something like that and stop talking for a few minutes!", Milo said, a glimmer of hope reawakened.

Martin came back from wherever he was.

"Oh, sorry! I just drifted. Almost as if the focus wasn't on me for a few pages… I mean minutes."

He cleared his throat.

"Anyway, here's what I meant…"

He turned towards his son.

"When I was dating your mother, 1 million years ago…"

Milo laughed at the joke.

"I wanted to get her a perfect gift too. I searched everywhere! I tried books, and paintings, and songs, and poems, but nothing worked! And after I sustained multiple injuries and after I got attacked by multiple ferrets, I sat down and looked at a picture of your mother."

He sighed happily, reminiscing about the moment he held dear to his heart.

"I thought to myself, just how much I love her! How much I treasured her! How much I wanted to be next to her, even if I had nothing! And that's when I realized it."

He turned to Milo.

"The perfect gift…"

"The perfect gift… Is a someone who isn't here.", Amanda took a moment to understand, but suddenly, she got it.

"That's it! You're right! That's why I felt so bad! That's why I felt so empty! That's why nothing seemed to help! Because the perfect gift is…"

Milo also got it.

"The perfect gift… Is being with her."

"The perfect gift… Is being with him."

Milo got up.

Amanda got up.

Milo hugged his dad.

Amanda hugged Cavendish and Dakota.

Milo straightened his backpack.

Amanda straightened her clothes.

Milo started to run, the leaves crunching under his shoes as he traversed the park.

The wind blowed Amanda's hair as she ran through her yard and left her house.

The footsteps got louder and closer as they kept running.

Finally, Milo stopped and saw the one he loves most.

Finally, Amanda stopped and saw the one she loves most.

Milo smiled.

Amanda smiled.

They ran to each other and embraced.

"I realized what the perfect gift is.", Milo said happily.

"Guess what?"

She kissed his cheek.

"So did I."

* * *

The spotlight was on them.

She grabbed him.

He silently accepted, and smiled at her.

She smiled back and bowed before him.

"May I have this dance?"

She took him, and started to waltz and sway across the room, her heart fluttering at every movement, every step, every breath.

He was enjoying it too, his eyes sparkling, his soul soaring, as he kept up with her perfectly, no Murphy's Law in the way.

Perhaps it understood there was a moment, and let him be for once.

She twirled him, she swung him, and she held him close to her heart, whispering sweet words of care. How she loved him! What she would do for him! She would take care of him when he was injured, and cheer him up when he was blue, and show him how perfect life could be if they were together!

And he would do the exact same. Every single time

And then he dipped her to the floor, looking at her with loving eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Amanda."

It sure was.

* * *

**Post Credit Scene:**

Milo took a deep breath.

He had faced Pistachions, Llamas, and annoying Steve Jobs expys.

But this...

This was harder.

He looked at the message again.

"Just do it, Milo. Do it... Because you love her."

He reached over with a looooooooooong glove taped to a stick, and tried to press send.

It pushed his phone out of the window.

Somehow.

After an annoying trip downstairs, Milo finally got the courage to press send.

With his eyes closed.

"Flattered as I am...", began the reply from Bradley.

He face palmed and tried again.

With his eyes open.

Send.

"Amanda, I was wondering... Doyouwanttogoonadatewithmethisfriday?"

After having fainted from pure happiness for exactly 3 and a half minutes, Amanda replied.

"YES!"

Milo smiled.

"Wowee... I've got a date.

Suddenly, Martin and Brigette burst through the door.

"OUR SON HAS A DATE?!"

Suddenly, Melissa and Zack burst from below the floor.

"MILO HAS A DATE?!

Suddenly, Sara materialized next to Milo.

"MY LITTLE BROTHER HAS A DATE?!"

Suddenly, ArendAlphaEagle crashed through the roof.

"SHIP!"

Suddenly, SpongeGuy looked up from his computer.

"MILO HAS A DATE?! Wait, I know this."

He looked at the camera.

"OR DO I?! Yes. Yes I do."

Suddenly, Cavendish and Dakota crashed through the house with their car.

"MILO HAS A DATE?!", Dakota yelled excitedly.

Cavendish ripped his shirt off and let out a guttural scream of pride.


End file.
